Ribosomally synthesized and posttranslationally modified peptides (RiPPs) are peptide molecules characterized by extensive posttranslational modifications. RiPPs are initially synthesized on precursor peptides that include a core peptide that is converted into the RiPP product. Enzymatic modifications to the core peptide, and usually proteolytic cleavage of the core from the precursor peptide, yield smaller, chemically modified RiPP molecules.
For example, the cyanobacterial tru and pat pathways allow production of cyanobactin RiPPs. While such RiPPs have been experimentally produced, a limitation was low and variable yield. Methods that are commonly used with narrower-substrate pathways, such as optimizing transcription, translation, and folding, afforded only modest yield improvements. A need exists for cells and methods for allowing RiPP production with consistent and high yields.